


Less Than Three

by Poplitealqueen



Series: AtS Fanfic [2]
Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: Awaken the Stars, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, eh tomato toh-mah-toe, maybe not even a ficlet more a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: It's a well-known fact that people operating within the department don't often follow the rules.





	Less Than Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashleshā](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876577) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> I'm back at it again with this, loves. Have you decided to read Ashlesha yet? You should.
> 
> Without spoiling _too_ much, let's just say that nothing bad ever happens between Euan and Jasper. Everything is great, totally great. Forever. _*eyetic*_ Eternal best buds. Hahaha.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Pop

They hadn’t heard any explosions in almost four hours. No hails of bullets, or gruff yelling in Russian or Chechen, either. It's a damned wonderful change of pace. Euan can almost feel himself starting to relax.

Until he remembers he's still in the middle of bloody Chechnya, has been for weeks, and he _really_ misses Rex.

Fuck this op. Fuck the department. And **FUCK** what was that light?! 

Euan aims his gun in the direction of the sudden wash of blue at his side, only for Jasper to wave his cellphone around at him.

“Easy! It’s just me!”

Jasper’s features materialize around the blue-white screen of his smartphone as he continues to type with his thumbs. Euan lowers his gun and stares at him, awestruck.

“Are you texting?” he asks, incredulous.

Jasper types a few more words, and then looks at Euan sidelong. “What? I told my mom I’d check in.”

Euan continues to stare.

“Stroud said I could take my cell with me,” Jasper says defensively.

“Fuck Stroud.” Euan growls. It feels so nice to say that.

The outline of Jasper’s pout is barely visible. “Hey, if there’s a lull, might as well take advantage of it.”

Euan wants to argue with that, but he can’t. Instead, he settles against the hot metal of the house they’d barricaded themselves in. He holds back for another ten minutes, but then his phone is in his hand and he’s scrolling through his contacts on WhatsApp. He finds Rex’s name and clicks on it.

“My mom says hi,” Jasper whispers beside him.

Euan hums in acknowledgement as he sends Rex a winky face. He smiles to himself.

Jasper leans in close, resting his chin on Euan’s shoulder. “Really? A winky face?” He says. “You really are eighty years old.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 (the title)
> 
> I dunno why Euan strikes me as a WhatsApp man, but he does. Jasper is Snapchat, 105%. There's probably something more secure Euan uses, but I have no idea what it is. I'm gonna research that now. Please don't blacklist me, government.


End file.
